Light Pretty Cure
Light Pretty Cure is Moonlight Truth's first fanmade Pretty Cure series. Story There is a kingdom called Moonlight Kingdom. The fairies here always lived in peace, but one day the kingdom is attacked by the Darkland people and their king Darkanir. The Queen Elonore used her last powers to turn Dakanir to stone, but because, her powers were to weak she turned to stone also. The Darkland people tried to stole the crystals of trusting heart, but they were send to earth and went missing. Before this happend, she sended five faires Berry, Hana, Lily, Ley and Eri to Earth to find Pretty Cures and crystals of trusting heart. ---- The girls from Hikari Middle School (all girls school) are visiting the oldest building in the town, Moonlight Tower. Maiko Ichigo saw a strange light and found Berry and other faires. She became Cure Amore and now she must find other Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cures ' Maiko Ichigo/Cure Amore - '''Icihgo is fourteen years old Hikari Middle School girl. She has got light brown hair and blue eyes. She always want to help people, especially when it's about love problems. She is ok at studying and at sports. She loves cakes, especially Strawberry cakes. Her catchprase is "I hope this day is going to be like a Strawberry cake." When she transform to Cure Amore, her hair become light blonde and longer. Introduction: ''The Love of Heart, Cure Amore. ' Harukaze Sakura/Cure Triangle - '''Sakura is fourteen years old Hikari Middle School student council vice president and Ichigo's childhood friend. She has got short black hair and green eyes. She wears glasses. She always do things on time. She is great at Studying and isn't very good at sport. The only sport, that she is good at is badminton. Her catchprase is: "Let's do this today, you don't know what is going to happend tomorrow." When she transform to Cure Triangle she don't change a lot. Her hair colour stays same and her hair gets a tail. Introduction: ''The Wise Diamond, Cure Triangle. 'Berry Maya/Cure Plate - '''Maya is Ichigo's and Sakura's classmate. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Before she became Pretty Cure she didn't talk to Ichigo and Sakura a lot, but when she became Pretty Cure they became good friends. Maya often ask Sakura for help with homework. She isn't very good at studyng but is great at sports. She is in volleyball club. Her catchprase is: "Why can't be studying as easy as volleyball." When she transform to Cure Plate, her tails become longer. Introduction: ''The Brave Circle, Cure Plate. ' Shirabe Tomoyo/Cure Lucky - '''Tomoyo is fifteen years old Hikari Middle School student council president. She has got long brown hair and blue eyes. She is oldest Cure in the team. She is great at sports and studying and all students at Hikari Middle School love her. But before she became Pretty Cure she often felt, like she don't have real friends. After she became Pretty Cure, she said she can't be one and refused to become friends with Ichigo, Sakura and Maya, becouse she felt, she can't do something like this. Latter, thanks to Lay she changed her mind and said that she is going to join the others. Her catchprase is: "Well, maybe is going to be fun/ok/interesting (or something else)." When she transform to Cure Lucky, her hair turned darker and become longer. Introduction: ''Lucky Clover of Friendship, Cure Lucky. 'Taite Hotaru/Cure Shining - '''Hotaru is twelve years old Shining Elementery School student. She has got dark hair and blue eyes. She is youngest Cure in team. She is good at studying and at sports. She isn't realy popular at school, Ichigo and others were her first friends. She is a quiet girl. She lives with her father. Her mother went searching for somthing (Hotaru don't know for what) and never came back. Before she became friends with other Cures she was rearly smiling. She found out about Ichigo and others being Pretty Cure two episodes before she became Cure herself. After she became Pretty Cure she was happier becouse she had great friends. Her cathcprase is: "I am happy to have friends like you." When she transform her hair became longer and turned in a tail. Introduction: ''The Light of Hope, Cure Shining. Mascots 'Berry - '''Berry is cat like mascot and Ichigo's partner. She is usually happy and just like her partner loves strawberry cakes. She ends her sentences with "~Nyapuru!", "~Nya!" or "~Puru!" '''Hana - '''Hana is rabbit like mascot and Sakura's partner. She is clever and like Berry usually very happy. She loves jumping on badminton racket. She ends her sentences with "~Hana!" '''Lily - '''Lily is dog like mascot and Maya's partner. She sometimes isn't really serious about her Pretty Cure partner misson and is often scold by Hana and Ley. She ends her sentences with "~Ly!" '''Ley - '''Ley is owl like mascot and Tomoyo's partner. She thinks about her misson the most and is often very angry with Lily. She ends her sentences with "~Ley!" '''Eri - '''Eri is bear like mascot and Hotaru's partner. She is youngest of all mascots and sometimes she doesn't understand some things. She ends her sentences with "~Ri!" '''Arian - '''Arian is cat like mascot. He doesn't work Pretty Cure. He is Ariana's brother. He telled Tai about Moonlight Kingdom. '''Ariana/Marakato Ariana - '''Ariana is cat like mascot. She doesn't work with Pretty Cure. She is Tai's mother and Arian's sister. Villains '''Darkanir '''is the main villain of series. He was turned to stone by Queen. The people from Darkland are searching for crystals and collecting dark energy Augo, to return him in his real form. '''Aus - '''Aus think, he can do anything himself and is very angry, if someone else do something better than him. '''Ell - '''Ell is one of two girls that work for Darkland. She doesen't like boys from Darkland and she usually do things alone, but she sometimes work together with Bell. '''Bell - '''Bell is one of two girls that work for Darkland. Just like Ell she doesen't like boys and usually do things alone, but she sometimes work with her. '''Barr - '''Barr is the only one from Darkland, that think they should work together. '''Alarino - '''Alarino is Darkanir's right hand and can contact with him when he is in his stone form. '''Darkaninna - '''This season monsters. They are searching for crystals and making people angry and sad. Others '''Marakato Tai/ White Man - '''Tai is often arguing with Ichigo and at the begining of series they often say about each other "I hate her/him." But later they became closer and they started to love each other but they were still always arguing. Tai's father is from human world, but his mother is actually The fairy from Moonlight kingdom (she can turn in human). In episode 30 she appear as White Man. She didn't knew Ichigo and others are Pretty Cure's but he knew about the Moonlight kingdom, becouse his mothers youngest brother found him and telled him about it. He became White Man before the girls became Pretty Cures but he didn't want to show himself until the right time. '''Maiko Arisa - '''Ichigo's mother. '''Maiko Kyota - '''Ichigo's father. '''Maiko Larissa -' Ichigo's cousin. 'Harukaze Mari - '''Sakura's mother. '''Harukaze Ban - '''Sakura's father. '''Harukaze Elissa - '''Sakura's older sister. '''Berry Anna - '''Maya's mother. '''Berry John - '''Maya's father. '''Berry Lanne - '''Maya's younger sister. '''Berry Bella - '''Maya's younger sister. '''Berry Luna - '''Maya's younger sister. '''Berry Alex - '''Maya's younger brother. '''Shirabe Dan - '''Tomoyo's grandfather '''Shirabe Ar - '''Tomoyo's father. '''Shirabe Lay - '''Tomoyo's mother. '''Taite Alice - '''Hotaru's mother. '''Taite Alexander - '''Hotaru's father. '''Taite Agatha - '''Hotaru's grandmother. '''Marakato Ren - '''Tai's father. '''Taiko Arisa - '''Ichigo, Sakura and Maya's classmate. She is very good friend with Maya. '''Arukata Ayka - '''Ayka owns ice cream stand. Ichigo and others often buy ice cream there. Items '''Heart Holder - '''Ichingo's transformation item. She can also colect heart crystals with it. '''Diamond Holder - '''Sakura's transformation item. She can also colect diamond crystals with it. '''Circle Holder - '''Maya's transformation item. She can also colect circle crystals with it. '''Lucky Clover Holder - '''Tomoyo's transformation item. She can also colect lucky clover crystals with it. '''Star Holder - '''Hotaru's transformation item. She can also colect star crystals with it. '''Crystals of trusting heart - '''The crystals are making peace in Moonlight Kingdom. Pretty Cures are searching for them to return Queen and Moonlight kingdom to normal. There are five diffrent crystals: - Heart Crystal - Crystal of love, Cure Amore can colect them with Heart Holder - Diamond Crystal - Crystal of wise, Cure Triangle can colect them with Diamond Holder - Circle Crystal - Crystal of brave, Cure Plate can colect them wit Circle Holder - Lucky Clover Crystal - Crystal of friendship, Cure Lucky can cloect them with Lucky Clover Holder - Star Crystals - Crystal of hope, Cure Shining can colect them with Star Holder. '''Lovely Watches - '''Each girl gets her Lovely watch, when something happend with her and her fairy partner. Lovely Watch give Cures wand sticks, items that give them new powers. '''Cure Keys - '''The girl get their Cure Keys that give them new powers. '''Crystal Box - '''The mysterius box. Cures use it for group attacks. Transformation When the girls transform they called out "Heart/Diamon/Circle/Lucky Clover/Star Holder!" and than "Pretty Cure Lovely Truth!" But the first part (heart(or other) holder is usually used only on solo transformation not in group transformation. They don't always need fairies to transform. If they have their holders with theirself they can transform, but if fairies have their holders (they can keep them if their partners can) they can'ttransform if they aren't here. Attacks Cure Amore Pretty Cure Love Shoot Pretty Cure Love Shoot is Cure Amore's first attack. She doesn't need any items for using it. She say ''Pretty Cure ''and touch her chest. She spin around and at the sam time say ''Love ''than the arrow appear and she say ''Shoot. Pretty Cure Love Shoot Crystal Pretty Cure Love Shoot Crytal is Cure Amore's upgraded attack. For it she need her Lovely Watch. She opend her watch and the stick wand appear. She say Pretty Cure ''and touch her chest. She spin around and at the same tame say ''Love ''than she jumps and caought a stick wand. She say ''Shoot and a lot of hearts apppear and she say Crystal. Let's go Pretty Cure open your heart For this attack Cure Amore need Lovely Watch and Cure Key. She opend her watch and small box appear. She unlock it with her key and light appaer and she say Let's go Pretty Cure ''she picked up box and jump ''open your heart! '' Cure Triangle Pretty Cure Wise Numbers This is Triangle's first attack. She doesn't need any items for using it. She say ''Pretty Cure ''and touch her head. She is standing still and numbers are flying around her. She say ''Wise, ''jump and cought numbers. She say ''Numbers. Pretty Cure Wise Numbers Crystal This is Cure Triangle's upgraded attack. For this attack she needs Lovely Watch. Let's go Pretty Cure Freezing Diamond For this attack Cure Triangle needs her Lovely Watch and Cure Key. Cure Plate Pretty Cure Circle Shining This is Plate's first attack. She doesn't need any items for using it. Pretty Cure Circle Shining Crystal This is Plate's upgraded attack. For it she needs Lovely Watch. Let's go Pretty Cure Circle of Truth For this attack Plate needs her Lovely Watch and Cure Key. Cure Lucky Pretty Cure Clover Light This is Cure Lucky's first attack. She doesn't need any items for it. Pretty Cure Clover Light Crystal This is Lucky's upgraded attack. For it she need her Lovely Watch. Let's go Pretty Cure Lucky Clover Rainbow For this attack Cure Lucky need Lovely Watch and Cure Key. Cure Shining Pretty Cure Sunny Shining This is Cure Shining first attack. She doesn't need any item for it. Pretty Cure Sunny Shining Crystal This is Cure Shining's upgraded attack. For it she needs her Lovely Watch. Let's go Pretty Cure the Star of Hope For this attack Shining needs her Lovely Watch and Cure Key. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Light Pretty Cure